1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for and the method of smoking of cigarettes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The difficulty of creating of a balance between the natural ability of human lungs to create the pressure drop and desired dosage of smoke intake while inhaling has always been the biggest problems of smoking. The main factor that is causing just said problem is the temperature of the smoke. From the point of view of Physics, the peculiarity of the smoking process is evident: the same suction effort of smoker that provides a flux of ambient air used to burn certain amount of a smoke-producing material is also used to carry the produced hot smoke directly into the person's lungs.
Delivery of hot gases into the lungs does not only cause a very unpleasant burning sensation and sometimes coughing, but also, according to the majority of modern medical studies, is the main cause of destructive effect that smoking imposes to the human's mouth and lungs. Therefore, the problem of decreasing of the temperature of the hot smoke right at the moment of inhaling is the very important goal and the technical challenge.
The history of cigarette holders, pipes, mouthpieces, and other smoking devices is as old as the modern human history itself. There is a tremendous variety of smoking devices across the world, including those that were created specifically with the purpose of solving the problem of reducing the temperature of the smoking fumes. It is fair to say that each generation of engineers of the modern era in each new phase of progress has contributed its own solutions for the above stated problem. Present invention is one more step in this direction.
Smokers say: “Smoking brings joy”, but Surgeon General warns: “Traditional smoking can kill”. Let smokers be smart and start smoking in a Hi-tech fashion, preventing, at least, the lungs burning that could be caused by a hot smoke.